


Hi My Name's Wooloo

by Eni_Guma93



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eni_Guma93/pseuds/Eni_Guma93
Summary: Do the Pokémon we catch ever remember us the way we do them? Do the friends we make drift apart and to explore new horizons? That's the question I always asked whenever my friend were caught. I wonder what it's like to be a trainers Pokémon.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Hi My Name's Wooloo

Hi my name’s Wooloo, I’m a Pokémon found in the Galar Region. According to Professor Magnolia it’s not safe enough for us to travel outside yet so as far as I know you can’t find us anywhere else. We all live around the Galar Region most commonly in tall grass pastures where we roll around and graze from sunrise to sunset. Every now and then, an aspiring trainer would come catch one of us in a pokéball and take us on a journey. It was sad losing one of our friends at first, but there wasn’t much we could do except to be supportive and wish them the best on their journey.

It was a peaceful and harmonious life, but everything changed when a hoard of new trainers charged through our homes catching everything in sight. By the time they were done, our once green pastures looked more like barren savanna. The few of us left lived in constant fear that another hoard would come soon and so we remained hidden, grazing on what little grass remained.  


That’s when I met him, he knelt down and held out his hand. He didn’t battle me or throw a pokéball at me, he just asked me, “Hey, will you be my partner?” I was hesitant at first, I didn’t trust humans. What if he took me in then shoved me in a pokéball right after. What if he got sick of me and released me. What if he decided to shove me in a box for the rest of my life. But he just smiled at my hesitation and patted me on the head before standing up and walking away. He was going to leave me alone and press on. _No wait, don’t you want me? Aren’t you a trainer, you should just catch me then!_ I followed him, from route one all the way to Professor Magnolia’s lab where Sonia finally pointed me out. It was there that I came out of hiding and officially joined his team.  


His name was Ragna, and he was a trainer who not only wished to become the champion of the Galar Region, but he wanted to aim even higher. He battled competitively against trainers just like himself all over the world. He told me he wanted to show everyone what I could do, hence why he asked if I’d be his partner. I agreed to help him, and thus our true journey began. We trained hard alongside many allies, and I evolved into a Dubwool. With all of us prepared we turned our attention toward the first of many stepping stones toward our path to be the very best. We lost, we didn’t even get anything out of it. It was heartbreaking for all of us, but Ragna held his head high and told us, “That was only our first attempt, we’ll learn from our mistakes and do better next time.”  


Unfortunately there would be no next time, a new deadly virus sprung up in the world preventing trainers from gathering for tournaments. There would be no world championship to aim for, no premier challenges to test our skills, as far as the team was concerned it was all over. Many of them left on their own, returning to the wild in hopes that they could return to their once peaceful lives, I stayed behind. I found Ragna staring up at the night sky, he said nothing to me as I approached, he just patted my head and said, “This isn’t the end of our journey, it's only the beginning. The two of us have yet to tap into our full potential, we can still improve, still get stronger, still learn so much more. If we can’t aim for worlds this year, then we’ll become so strong this year that they’ll be shouting our names out among the greats next year. You and I.” I gave him a singular nod, _It's too bad you don’t understand me, cause I wish I could tell you that was both a motivational and super cheesy speech._  


We gathered new allies, trained harder than ever before, honing our skills and ascending to new heights. We created a community of Pokémon players, made new friends and rivals along the way. We tasted victory, we tasted defeat, we celebrated, we hid our frustration. We went through so much together, and we still are… it’s just a shame it won't last forever. We accomplished so much, but come October it will be the next group of Pokémon's turn. I’ll be there to whip them into shape like I always have, for I am their senior and they are my partner’s allies. I’ll help them reach their full potential so that they can help Ragna accomplish his goals. That is the duty of a partner, my duty as his partner, as his Pokémon. I’ll make his dreams a reality even if I can only be a part of it in spirit.  


My name was Wooloo, but now it's Dubwool, I’m a Pokémon that can be found traveling with Ragna. I’ve won multiple tournaments, and performed well in countless others, sparked an entire community for my trainer, and it all started with a simple act of kindness.


End file.
